


Just Breathe

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode: s02e09 Miss Softbroom, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada shakily sat down on one of the wooden chairs as she tried to process everything that Miss Drill had told her. She forgot how to breathe feeling partly responsible for Hecate’s condition.





	Just Breathe

* * *

Ada walked in a daze down the corridor towards the Great Hall with Mildred, Maud, and Enid following behind her. She was still trying to come to terms with the decision made by the Magic Council about the future of Cackles. She was relieved to hear that Miss Doomstone’s inspection had been a success and the school would remain open, but the weight of the petition scroll in her robes weighed heavily against her heart.

She was still trying to comprehend that almost eighty percent of the parents wanted her dismissed. She had expected such protests from Mrs Hallow, but the other parent’s signatures left her in a state of shock. She could no longer remain, Headmistress of the school, despite Mildred’s heartfelt speech. Her time at Cackles was over. Now, she just had to break the news to the school and her beloved Hecate. 

Ada could still remember the look of fear in her eyes from the night before after the Great Wizard’s visit. Hecate had done all she could to reassure her that the school still needed her. They lay in bed talking into the small hours of the morning, as Ada spoke about her fears of what today’s meeting could bring, while Hecate held her in her arms, whispering words of comfort.

If it weren’t for Hecate speech before her birthday celebrations, she would have packed up her things and moved on, but the younger women’s faith in her made her change her mind. She couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Hecate behind.  The strict potion’s mistress had always been her pillar of strength and would be the first to jump to her defense. If the decision were up to her, she would have insisted that her deputy should be made Headmistress in her stead. There was no one she trusted more to continue with her legacy, and she knew the students and school would be in safe hands. It was just one of the many traits she loved about the younger woman, she was loyal to a fault and would do anything to protect the school, and it’s students. But, alas the decision wasn’t hers to make, it would be down to the council to find a suitable replacement.

As she neared the entrance to the Great Hall, she could hear the sound of the girls chatting amongst themselves as they waited for her arrival. She felt her steps falter as she reached the double doors, wishing she had Hecate’s steady presence next to her, offering her support.

“Are you alright, Miss Cackle?” Mildred asked taking a hesitant step towards the Headmistress.

Ada turned and gave the young girl a sad smile. “No, but hopefully one day I will be.” She said turning her back to Mildred and took a deep breath before entering the hall.

As soon as the students saw her standing in the doorway, the girls stood up, their earlier chatter dying away creating a wave of silence as Ada felt all eyes on her. Her eyes scanned the bottom of the hall seeing Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Mr Rowen Webb standing on the stage looking over at her in trepidation. She expected to see Hecate standing with them with that same anxious look on her face that she seemed to wear more often than not these days, but she was nowhere in sight. Ada was sure she had a perfectly reasonable excuse for not being here in her time of need. She felt a different kind of worry that was now clawing in the pit of her stomach, one that she couldn’t explain.

Ada knew she was in part responsible for causing Hecate such worry. She had to make it up to her somehow, perhaps a holiday for just the two of them. She would run the idea past her later tonight, hoping that she would agree. There was time to think about a vacation later, but first, there were more urgent matters to deal with first.

Ada knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she tried to muster a smile on her face as she addressed everyone in the hall.

“Well met, everybody.” she greeted trying to keep her voice steady as she walked down the aisle each step causing any confidence she had left to disappear.

Once she reached the stage, she turned signalling for the girls to retake their seats.

“I don’t know what you all did to charm Miss Doomstone today, but whatever it was you did an excellent job. She gave us a glowing report.”

“So, why the long faces?”

Ada saw Mildred at the top of the hall reach out and grab Maud and Enid’s hands as they waited for her to answer Miss Drill’s question.

“I am no longer your Headmistress.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw the look of devastation on the girl’s faces, as whispers of denial echoed through the hall. Now that the news was out, the reality of the situation finally seemed to sink in.

“The council have decreed that a new headteacher is to be appointed to this school. I will be leaving at the end of term and Miss Hardbroom-” she looked over to her right, seeing the space where Hecate usually stood wondering why she hadn’t yet appeared. “Will continue to be acting head until a replacement can be found.” Ada finished turning her attention back to the front of the hall. “I know this has come as a shock, but I want you girls to know that it has been a privilege leading you all, and I wish you well in your studies. I perceive you will all be exceptional witches. Now, with all that being said, I believe some of you have work you have to be getting along with.“

Once the girls had left, Ada walked up the steps and stood next to Miss Drill no longer able to put off the question that had been tormenting her since her arrival.

“Where is, Hecate? I thought she would be here,” she asked seeing the nervous look flash in her eyes as she looked at Miss Bat and Mr Rowen Webb for support.

“Well?” Ada insisted as she waited for an answer.

“She isn’t here because she is currently in her room resting.” Miss Drill explained knowing there would be no easy way to tell Ada about what occurred earlier in her absence.

“Is she ill?” Ada’s eyes widened in worry.

“In a sense. There is no easy way for me to tell you this Ada, but she collapsed during a potion lesson with the First Years this morning. I think the stress just got too much for her;  what with Miss Doomsday’s arrival along with the worry over your meeting with the Magic Council.” Miss Drill told her softly, “We should have noticed sooner that something wasn’t right. She has been on edge all morning, snapping at the girls more than usual. From what Sybil and Beatrice told me, it appeared she seemed to be having chest pains, and shortness of breath, before she collapsed.”

Ada shakily sat down on one of the wooden chairs as she tried to process everything that Miss Drill had told her. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for Hecate’s current condition. She should have noticed something was amiss, but she had been too blind to see and so wrapped up in feeling sorry for herself, causing her to ignore Hecate’s emotional state completely. Her younger lover had done so much for her over these past few days by taking care of her and offering comfort in her time of need, yet she hadn’t even asked Hecate how she was feeling.

Ada had to see her and make sure she was alright. She would never forgive herself if she lost Hecate to her neglect.

“HB wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, Ada.”

“I know, Dimity. But I can’t help but feel that it’s all my fault. I should have seen the signs, but with everything that’s been happening… I failed the woman I love. How could she not blame me?”

“Because HB cares for you, Ada. She would rather take care of others rather than take care of herself. She probably didn’t want people to fuss or cause you any more distress.”

Ada knew Miss Drill was right, Hecate wouldn’t want people to fuss over her. She as always one for keeping her emotions bottled up, hiding them from the world, not wishing to show any sign of weakness.

I need to see her.” Ada muttered standing up, and transferred to the North Corridor, seeing Hecate’s room in front of her.

She suddenly felt nervous as she knocked on the wooden door. It was few seconds before she heard footsteps, approach and the door was opened to reveal an exhausted Hecate standing in the doorway dressed in her black robe with her curled locks cascading down her back free from her usual tight bun. Even when ill she looked beautiful.

“Ada?”

“I had to see for myself that you were alright. Can I come in?”

Hecate gave her a loving smile, “Of course, you know you never have to ask.” She moved aside granting her entrance, then closed the door behind her.

“I take it Miss Drill told you about my episode in the potions lab?”

Ada nodded keeping her eyes on Hecate, looking for any sign of pain as she walked over to her unmade bed and sat on the mattress.

“I wish you had told me that everything was getting too much for you. I shouldn’t have burdened you with my problems. In doing so, I completely overlooked your feelings without a second thought.”

“What happened today wasn’t your fault. I’m a grown witch Ada; I should have noticed the signs myself that I was pushing myself too hard. It could have happened at any time. I don’t want you blaming yourself for something you had no control over.”

“I should have done more. You’ve always been there for me, listening to my problems, protecting and rescuing me from Agatha, giving me your heart so freely without asking for anything in return.” Ada finished sadly bowing her head as she tried to hide her tears.

“Oh Ada, come here,” Hecate ordered softly, watching as the distraught Headmistress walked over to her.

Once she was in reaching distance, Hecate took her hand and pulled her gently down, so she was sitting on the bed next to her.

“Ada, please look at me.”

When Ada refused to meet her eyes, she reached out, gently lifting her chin with a curled index finger leaving Ada with no choice but to look at her. “Please believe me when I say none of this was your fault. Your happiness is all I’ve ever cared about, Ada. If that means taking on your problems, then I will do everything in my power to do so. Your burdens are also my burdens to bear. You will never have to go through anything alone.” Hecate reassured her. “Whatever the council’s decision we’ll get through it together.”

“The decision is already made, Hecate. The school is to remain open, but I’ll no longer be Headmistress.”

Hecate saw the once slowly released tears gain pace and momentum down her cheeks. Hecate pulled Ada into her arms, as sobs of heartfelt agony began to wrack her small frame, slowly gaining momentum and volume until she was alternately gasping for air.

She cuddled Ada’s shaking body tightly against her own, feeling tears soak her shoulder as Hecate whispered soothing words of comfort and love into her ear. Hecate had no idea how long had passed, when Ada’s tears subsided, feeling her pull back from her embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Ada sniffed taking in Hecate’s now wet night clothes caused by her tears.  “Here you are trying to recover, and I’m only causing you more problems and stress.”

“Don’t you dare apologise, Ada Cackle. It’s the Council that should be apologising. I can’t believe they agreed with one woman’s accusations about questioning your conduct.”

“It wasn’t just Mrs Hallow, Hecate,” Ada said sadly reaching into her robes and pulling out the white scroll and handing it to Hecate.

“What’s this?” Hecate asked opening the scroll to see a long list of signatures.

“It’s a petition signed by eighty percent of the parents who are calling for my dismissal.”

“It doesn’t make them right,” Hecate argued. “You have given so much to this school. The girls and the staff love you, but most importantly I love you. Please don’t torment yourself over this, Ada. It was cruel of them even to give you this to keep.”

“I believe that may have been Miss Hallow’s idea.”

“Of course it was.” Hecate hissed, that woman had caused too many problems around this school lately.

Ada placed a hand on Hecate’s arm trying to calm the young woman, not wanting a repeat performance from this morning.

“She isn’t worth your anger, Hecate. I appreciate your need to protect me, but there’s nothing more that can be done. Their decision is final. You will be acting head in my stead until a replacement can be found.”

“And what about you?” Hecate asked not liking where this was going.

“I’ll be leaving at the end of the term.”

Hecate felt a sharp pain in her heart at the thought of working under a new Headmistress. The school was Ada’s and hers alone. She didn’t know if she could continue to work here without Ada by her side.

“Then I’ll be handing in my resignation.”

“Hecate, you can’t. This school needs you.”

“Yes, but you need me more. Besides, I’m sure the new Headmistress will be able to manage on her own.”

Ada knew when Hecate had her mind set on something; there would be no changing it. It made her wonder what she had done to deserve someone with so much passion and loyalty.

“Are you sure, about this, Hecate?” Ada questioned not wanting her to make the mistake of giving up a job she loved just to be with her.

“More than sure,” Hecate whispered. “My place is by your side, Ada, and that’s where I plan to stay. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Ada felt her heart swell with love at the declaration, and just for a few moments, she forgot about the council’s decision and the petition as she got lost in Hecate’s eyes. Unable to resist any longer, she leaned forward and captured her mouth in a light kiss. Hecate felt her body gradually relax as reached up and placed her hand on the back of Ada’s neck, returning the kiss just as passionately. The feel of her soothing warm body flushed against hers felt like home. She loved her more than life itself and never wanted to let her go.

The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air, and Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s as both women tried to get their breathing under control.

“We certainly make quite a pair, because I can’t stand the thought of losing you either,” Ada whispered tenderly with a smile.

“I hope you know; I’ll always protect you, Ada.”

“No, Hecate.” Ada replied softly. “We’ll protect each other.”

 


End file.
